youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
How It Should Have Ended
How It Should Have Ended, abbreviated to HISHE, is a YouTube company that makes parodies of popular movies, and making them funnier, and sometimes pointing out things they could have done, instead of just doing it the complicated way. How It Should Have Ended is a success on YouTube, as it has over 7.8 million subscribers and over 2 billion total video views as of 2018. Videos Their animations are based on comedy, and parodies of real movies, such as Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, and'' Star Ward Episode IV.'' There animations are always found to be 2D. However, HISHE does not always make movie parodies; sometimes they have fun with the movie characters, such as the "Hero Café" and the "Villain Pub". Hero Cafe In Hero Café, the episodes always feature Superman and Batman. They always brag to each other of who's better, or who's stupid. The Hero Café is also always featured in a Superhero movie parody. Batman always frantically says, "I'm Batman!" Once, they made a How It Should Have Ended video featuring The Lego Movie ''(The Lego HISHE).'' In that video, they featured the Hero Café, since Batman and Superman were both in The Lego Movie. Villain Pub Villain Pub is the opposite of the Hero Café as it features the villains, and in the Villain Pub, they don't just feature Superhero villains (the once featured the Wicked Witch and Voldemort, for example). Movies * Ant-Man * Avengers * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Back to the Future II * Batman vs. Superman * Captain America: Civil War * Captain America: Winter Soldier * Deadpool * Ghostbusters * Godzilla * Harry Potter * Indiana Jones * Jaws * Man of Steel * Saw * Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens * The Amazing Spider-Man * The LEGO Movie * Titanic * 2012 * X-Men * Avengers: Infinity War * Star Wars: Rogue One Story History Before the channel two men named Daniel Baxter and Tommy Watson would always come back home from the theatre, and joke about the alternate endings about the move they have just watched. Daniel then came up with the idea of making short animations about their favorite movies. Tina Alexander came to help with their animation parodies. One day, their first animation, "How Matrix Revolutions ''should have ended" was finished. Shortly after that, in 2005, The small team set up their website, How It Should Have Ended.com. Shortly after that, they also made their YouTube channel. They featured their animations on a few websites to get attention. How It Should Have Ended was now born. HISHE'S popularity then quickly grew, from subscriber to subscriber. They were then awarded as the "Best Internet Parody" in 2006. Quotes * "I'M BATMAN!" - Batman * "HEY! TALK ABOUT SPOILER ALERT!" - Stan Lee * "I AM GROOT!" - Groot * "YOU SAID TO GIVE A CRAP!" - Drax * "Then I completely destroyed the whole world!" - Ronan * "Wait... I've got a son?!" - Darth Vader * "I've got a son...(Minions on the Death Star)" - Darth Vader * "I've got a daughter too?! This is... wonderful!" - Darth Vader * "I LIKE TO SWIM NAKED TOO!" - Jaws Trivia * In Marvel HISHE videos, the real Stan Lee plays the cartoon Stan Lee in the video. * Star Wars 4, 5, 6, 1, 2, and 3 came out in that order on HISHE, just like the movies in real life. * It was featured in YouTube Rewind 2014: "Turn Down For 2014" Collaborations with other YouTubers How It Should Have Ended collaborated with YouTubers Screen Junkies on their Honest Trailers series twice: for the Honest Trailers for ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies and Star Trek Into Darkness. In addition, HISHE and Screen Junkies co-produced a series called 'After Credits' - some episodes are were published on the HISHE channel, but others were published on the Screen Junkies Plus streaming service. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views